To get to work each morning, Gabriela takes a motorcycle 15.25 kilometers and a scooter 3.94 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 49.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Gabriela travels 19.19 kilometers in total.